sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
2ος Θεμελιώδης Νόμος Θερμοδυναμικής
Δεύτερος Θερμοδυναμικός Νόμος Second Thermodynamic Law , Δεύτερο Θερμοδυναμικό Αξίωμα, 2ος Νόμος της Θερμοδυναμικής thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονικοί Νόμοι ---- Μαθηματικό Θεώρημα Νόμοι Μαθηματικών ---- Φυσικός Νόμος Νόμοι Φυσικής ---- Νόμοι Χημείας ---- Νόμοι Γεωλογίας ---- Νόμοι Βιολογίας ---- Νόμοι Οικονομίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική ---- Φυσικοί Γης Νόμοι Φυσικής Νόμοι Φυσικής Θεωρίες Φυσικής Πειράματα Φυσικής Παράδοξα ΦυσικήςΠροβλήματα Φυσικής ]] - Ένας Φυσικός Νόμος της Θερμοδυναμικής. Εισαγωγή Σύμφωνα με το “2ο Θερμοδυναμικό αξίωμα”, η εντροπία, δηλαδή η αταξία ενός συστήματος τείνει, αν αφεθεί μόνο του, να αυξηθεί. Δηλαδή, δεν μπορεί αυθόρμητα, ένα σύστημα να μεταβεί σε κατάσταση μεγαλύτερης τάξης, αλλά τείνει σε κατάσταση μεγαλύτερης αταξίας. (Το θερμοδυναμικό αυτό αξίωμα διατύπωσε και απέδειξε ο λόρδος Kelvin, το 1859). Με άλλα λόγια, ο δεύτερος νόμος της θερμοδυναμικής απαγορεύει (μεταξύ των άλλων) σε δύο σώματα ίσης θερμοκρασίας, που είναι σε επαφή μεταξύ τους και απομονωμένα από το περιβάλλον, από το να εξελιχθούν σε μια κατάσταση στην οποία το ένα από τα δύο να έχει μια σημαντικά υψηλότερη θερμοκρασία από το άλλο. Ο δεύτερος νόμος εκφράζεται επίσης και ως εξής: σε ένα απομονωμένο σύστημα, η εντροπία δεν μειώνεται ποτέ. Μαθηματική Διατύπωση : \frac{dS}{dt} \ge 0 on average. \qquad \mbox{(1)} Ανάλυση Δεύτερος Νόμος και Ζωή Η ζωή (ως ένα σύστημα σε τάξη) είναι το μοναδικό φαινόμενο όπου φαινομενικά υπάρχει παραβίαση του δεύτερου νόμου της Θερμοδυναμικής. Για παράδειγμα, όταν ένα γονιμοποιημένο ωάριο αρχίζει και πολλαπλασιάζεται, παρατηρείται φαινομενικά μείωση της εντροπίας του - στην πραγματικότητα όμως, το ωάριο δεν είναι Κλειστό Σύστημα και επιπλέον καταναλώνει ενέργεια για να πραγματοποιήσει τις διαιρέσεις αυτές (την οποία είχε αποθηκεύσει προηγουμένως σε μορφή χημικών ουσιών). Η Θερμοδυναμική Εντροπία Ο Clausius επινόησε τον όρο εντροπία υπό την εξής έννοια. Είχε παρατηρήσει ότι σε μια ιδανική Αντιστρεπτή Μεταβολή, υπό σταθερή θερμοκρασία, το πηλίκο της θερμότητας που ανταλλάσσει το Θερμοδυναμικό Σύστημα με το περιβάλλον του, προς την απόλυτη θερμοκρασία υπό την οποία συμβαίνει η μεταβολή είναι ένα σταθερό μέγεθος. Συμπέρανε λοιπόν ότι αφού το πηλίκο αυτό ήταν σταθερό, θα έπρεπε να παριστάνει ένα πραγματικό, μετρήσιμο μέγεθος. Το μέγεθος αυτό ονόμασε μεταβολή της εντροπίας. Δεν σημαίνει βέβαια ότι κάθε διατηρούμενο πηλίκο πρέπει να παριστάνει και ένα πραγματικό Φυσικό Μέγεθος. Παρ' όλα αυτά για διάφορους ιστορικούς λόγους ο όρος παρέμεινε στη Φυσική. Για μια αντιστρεπτή μεταβολή που δεν γίνεται υπό σταθερή θερμοκρασία, η μεταβολή της εντροπίας υπολογίζεται από τη σχέση: :ΔS = Σ( dQ /T ). Έκτοτε ο όρος αυτός απέκτησε διάφορες σημασίες, οι οποίες εκ πρώτης όψεως δεν φαίνονται καθόλου ισοδύναμες. Συχνά λόγου χάρη αναφέρεται ο εξής ορισμός της εντροπίας: "Για ένα κλειστό σύστημα, το μέτρο της θερμικής ενέργειας που δεν μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για να παραχθεί έργο, καλείται εντροπία του συστήματος". Αποτελεί δηλαδή το αντίθετο της διαθέσιμης ενέργειας. Εντροπία και Δεύτερος Νόμος Σήμερα συνηθίζεται να χρησιμοποιούμε τον όρο εντροπία σε συνδυασμό με τον δεύτερο Θερμοδυναμικό Νόμο. Αφού λοιπόν η εντροπία δηλώνει την μη διαθέσιμη ενέργεια ενός συστήματος, η έκφραση του Δεύτερου Νόμου που αναφέρει "ότι σε ένα Κλειστό Σύστημα η διαθέσιμη ενέργεια δεν μπορεί να αυξάνει" είναι ισοδύναμη με εκείνη που δηλώνει "ότι η εντροπία ενός κλειστού συστήματος δεν μπορεί ποτέ να μειώνεται". Μια άλλη μαθηματικοποιημένη μορφή του δεύτερου θερμοδυναμικού νόμου λέει ότι το στοιχειώδες ποσό θερμότητας που ανταλλάσσει ένα σύστημα κατά τη διάρκεια μιας μεταβολής, η οποία γίνεται υπό σταθερή θερμοκρασία Τ, συνδέεται με τη μεταβολή ενός μεγέθους που ονομάζεται εντροπία, με τη σχέση: :dQ =< S dT *Η ισότητα ισχύει στις λεγόμενες αντιστρεπτές μεταβολές. Δηλαδή σε εκείνες που αν κάνουμε τους αντίθετους ακριβώς χειρισμούς από αυτούς που κάναμε κατά τη διάρκεια της μεταβολής, τόσο το σύστημά μας όσο και το περιβάλλον του οδηγούνται ξανά στις αρχικές τους καταστάσεις. Οι αντιστρεπτές μεταβολές είναι εξιδανικευμένες μεταβολές. *Για τις πραγματικές μεταβολές που δεν είναι αντιστρεπτές, ισχύει το σύμβολο < στην παραπάνω σχέση. Συνέπειες του Δεύτερου Νόμου Μια από τις σημαντικότερες συνέπειες του δεύτερου θερμοδυναμικού νόμου, είναι ότι απαγορεύει την κατασκευή αεικίνητων μηχανών δευτέρου είδους. Υπάρχουν δύο ισοδύναμες διατυπώσεις του Δεύτερου Θερμοδυναμικού Νόμου, σχετιζόμενες με την απαγόρευση αυτή. *Η πρώτη διατύπωση κατά Kelvin, λέει ότι είναι αδύνατον για οποιοδήποτε σύστημα που εργάζεται με κυκλικές μεταβολές, να δίνει έργο στο περιβάλλον του, ευρισκόμενο σε επαφή αποκλειστικά με μία μόνον θερμική δεξαμενή. *Η δεύτερη διατύπωση που οφείλεται στον Clausius, λέει ότι είναι αδύνατον για οποιοδήποτε σύστημα που εργάζεται με κυκλικές μεταβολές, να μεταφέρει θερμότητα από μια ψυχρή δεξαμενή σε μια θερμή δεξαμενή, χωρίς συγχρόνως να προσφέρουμε έργο. Μια γνώριμη εφαρμογή του Δεύτερου Νόμου είναι η ροή θερμότητας από τα ψυχρά προς τα θερμά αντικείμενα, και ποτέ αντίστροφα. Όταν μια ζεστή πέτρα πέσει μέσα σε ένα κουβά με κρύο νερό, η πέτρα ψύχεται και το νερό θερμαίνεται ώσπου να αποκατασταθεί μια ενδιάμεση κοινή θερμοκρασία και για τα δύο. Κατά τη διάρκεια αυτής της διαδικασίας η εντροπία του συστήματος που θεωρείται κλειστό, αυξάνεται. Αν γνωρίζουμε την αρχική θερμοκρασία της πέτρας και του νερού, και την τελική κοινή θερμοκρασία τους μπορούμε να υπολογίσουμε την αύξηση της εντροπίας σε θερμίδες ή Joule ανά βαθμό. Κλειστό Θερμοδυναμικό Σύστημα Μπορεί να έχετε ήδη παρατηρήσει τις λέξεις "κλειστό σύστημα" να αναφέρονται συχνά στα παραπάνω. Θεωρήστε απλά ένα μαύρο κουβά με νερό, ο οποίος αρχικά βρίσκεται στην ίδια θερμοκρασία με τον αέρα που τον περιβάλλει. Αν ο κουβάς τοποθετηθεί στον ήλιο, θα απορροφήσει θερμότητα από τον ήλιο, όπως συμβαίνει με όλα τα μαύρα αντικείμενα. Τώρα το νερό έχει γίνει πιο θερμό και η διαθέσιμη ενέργειά του έχει αυξηθεί. Σημαίνει άραγε αυτό σύμφωνα με τα παραπάνω ότι η εντροπία του μειώθηκε; Έχει δηλαδή καταστεί διαθέσιμο ένα μέρος της εσωτερικής του ενέργειας που προηγουμένως ήταν μη διαθέσιμο; Όχι βέβαια, διότι το σύστημα που εξετάζουμε δεν είναι κλειστό. Η ενέργεια του ηλιακού φωτός εισήλθε στο νερό προερχόμενη από το εξωτερικό περιβάλλον του συστήματός μας. Αν στο σύστημά μας συμπεριλάβουμε και τον ήλιο, η διαθέσιμη ενέργεια έχει ελαττωθεί και η εντροπία έχει αυξηθεί, όπως απαιτείται από το 2ο Θερμοδυναμικό Νόμο. Ας αποκαλέσουμε το είδος αυτό της εντροπίας θερμοδυναμική εντροπία, για να το ξεχωρίσουμε από μια άλλη επίσης έννοια που έχει η λέξη εντροπία. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πρώτο Θερμοδυναμικό Αξίωμα *Τρίτο Θερμοδυναμικό Αξίωμα *Δαίμονας Maxwell Βιβλιογραφία # Morowitz, Harold J. Beginnings of Cellular Life: Metabolism Recapitulates Biogenesis. Yale University Press 1992. p 69. # Kuhn, Thomas. Black-Body Theory and the Quantum Discontinuity, 1894-1912. The University of Chicago Press 1978. p 13. # Feynman, Richard P.; Robert B. Leighton and Matthew Sands. The Feynman Lectures on Physics, v I. Reading, Massachusetts: Addison-Wesley Publishing Company 1963. p 44-3. # Leff, Harvey S. and Andrew F. Rex. Maxwell's Demon: Entropy, Information, Computing. Princeton University Press 1990. p 6. # For technical discussions of this difference, see Levine, Raphael D. and Myron Tribus, eds. The Maximum Entropy Formalism. The MIT Press. 1979. # Tribus, Myron and Edward C. McIrvine. "Energy and Information" p 179-188 v 225, Scientific American, September, 1971. # Feynman, Richard P.; Robert B. Leighton and Matthew Sands. The Feynman Lectures on Physics, v I. Reading, Massachusetts: Addison-Wesley Publishing Company 1963. # Coveney, Peter and Roger Highfield. The Arrow of Time. Ballentine Books 1990. p 176-177. # Shannon, C. E. "A Mathematical Theory of Communication" p 379-423 and 623-656, v 27, The Bell System Technical Journal, July, October, 1948. # Mayr, Ernst. Toward a New Philosophy of Biology. Harvard University Press 1988. p 251. # Darwin, Charles, M.A., On the Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection, or the Preservation of Favoured Races in the Struggle for Life. London: John Murray, Albemarle Street, 1859. # Margulis, Lynn and Dorion Sagan. What Is Life? Simon and Schuster 1995. p 44. # Gould, Stephen Jay, interviewed in The Third Culture by John Brockman. Simon and Schuster 1995. p 52. # Dawkins, Richard, interviewed in The Third Culture by John Brockman. Simon and Schuster 1995. p 84. # Maynard Smith, John and Eörs Szathmáry. The Major Transitions in Evolution. W.H. Freeman and Company Limited 1995. p 4 (title of chapter 1.2). # Dobzhansky, Theodosius. Studies in the Philosophy of Biology: Reduction and Related Problems. Francisco J. Ayala and Theodosius Dobzhansky, eds. University of California Press 1974. p 311. # Wilson, Edward O. The Diversity of Life. Harvard University Press 1992. p 187. 17. Kitcher, Philip. Abusing Science. The MIT Press 1982. p 90. # Berra, Tim M. Evolution and the Myth of Creationism: A Basic Guide to the Facts in the Evolution Debate. Stanford University Press 1990. p 126. # Thaxton, Charles B.; Walter L. Bradley and Roger L. Olsen. The Mystery of Life's Origin: Reassessing Current Theories. New York: Philosophical Library, 1984. p 136-142. The website has three online chapters. # Wicken, Jeffrey S. Evolution, Thermodynamics and Information: Extending the Darwinian Program. Oxford University Press, 1987. p 59. # Penrose, Roger. The Emperor's New Mind. Oxford University Press 1989. p 314. # Goldstein, Martin and Inge F. Goldstein. The Refrigerator and the Universe: Understanding the Laws of Energy. Harvard University Press 1993. # Brooks, Daniel R. and E. O. Wiley. Evolution as Entropy, second edition. The University of Chicago Press 1988. p 37-38. # Rosen, Robert. Life Itself: A Comprehensive Inquiry Into the Nature, Origin and Fabrication of Life. Columbia University Press, 1991. p 114. # von Baeyer, Hans Christian. Maxwell's Demon: Why Warmth Disperses and Time Passes. Random House, 1998. p 165. # Prigogine, Ilya. From Being To Becoming. New York: W. H. Freeman and Company 1980. p 123. # Horgan, John. "From Complexity to Perplexity" p 104-109 Scientific American June 1995. # Yockey, Hubert P. Information theory and molecular biology Cambridge University Press 1992. # Adami, Christoph, Introduction to Artificial Life, Telos (Springer-Verlag), 1998. # Davies, Paul. The Fifth Miracle. Simon and Schuster 1999. # Loewenstein, Werner R. The Touchstone of Life: Molecular Information, Cell Communication, and the Foundations of Life. Oxford University Press 1999. # Medawar, Peter. Pluto's Republic. Oxford University Press 1984. p 226. # Landauer, Rolf. "Minimal Energy Requirements in Communication" p 1914-1918 v 272 Science. 28 June 1996. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *Εκτενής Αναφορά στο Physics4u *[ ] Category: Νόμοι Θερμοδυναμικής